paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
EZIC
and 19.]]The Order of the EZIC Star, or EZIC, sometimes called "the Order" is a mysterious organization in Papers, Please. It claims the main cause of the organization is to free Arstotzka from its greedy and corrupt leaders,EZIC note on day 8 or 9 and the inspector must choose either to aid EZIC in its operations or stay loyal to the current establishment and work against EZIC. The organization also asserts that it existed by the period Arstotzka was established and served the same function as in the time the events of the game takes place. EZIC note on day 15 The political ideology of The Order, is not specified. Endings 15 and 19 hint that EZIC's aims and methods are ironically not at all dissimilar from the autocratic Arstotzkan regime, a theme also explored in developer Lucas Pope's game The Republia Times.The Republia Times The inspector has to choose between ignoring EZIC or cooperating with it during the game. Depending on the degree of cooperation, different endings will occur. Ignoring the five tasks EZIC gives (see below) will lead to ending 20. Completing four or more EZIC tasks can lead to ending 19. Falling anywhere in between will usually get the inspector killed in the end unless he chooses to flee from Arstotzka. Story The inspector first encounters EZIC when a mysterious hooded messenger hands him a black card on day 8. On the back of the card, the name Corman Drex is shown, and the inspector can give the card to them when they arrive at the border. If the inspector does not give them the card at that time, they will reappear a day later, tell the inspector that he has something of theirs, and will not leave until the inspector gives the card. They will then hand over a note explaining the intentions of EZIC. Once the note is returned, the inspector will receive a cipher with a long string of letters and numbers on it, which will be used later on with a decoder to show the names of two EZIC agents, Mikhail Saratov and Stepheni Graire. After a few days, EZIC will give the inspector 1,000 credits with the option to burn it. The amount doubles to 2,000 on day 12 if the inspector refuses. If he does not burn the money at either opportunity, all of his savings are later confiscated. If the inspector lets another EZIC agent come through a little later, he is cleared of wrongdoing but the money is not returned.A unique message on the end of day screen on day 15 If the inspector accepts either one of those gifts and does not let Stepheni Graire in, ending 4 will occur. EZIC will continue to give the inspector money in exchange for letting an agent pass on day 17 and poisoning a would be assassin on day 20. An EZIC messenger will appear at the beginning of the day to brief the player on the day's needs. forces EZIC to take action on day 23.]]On day 23, EZIC will ask the inspector to kill a man in red who presents a threat to EZICEZIC note on day 23 Shooting him with the sniper rifle leads to ending 9 while shooting him with the tranquilizer gun leads to ending 10. If he is not attacked at all, then a day later, a messenger arrives to inform the inspector that the man in red is now targeting EZIC agents in Kolechia and the Order must adapt their plans. An opportunity presents itself when tension between Arstotzka and Kolechia keeps growing and a diplomatic meeting is called between the two countries. On day 27, EZIC requests the inspector's help in order to infiltrate the negotiations with a passport confiscated from a Kolechian diplomat. thumb|Entrants flood in from Kolechia if EZIC manages to take down the wall on [[day 31.]]Despite much of its involvement in the story, EZIC claims that it is not behind the attacks that have plagued the checkpoint in its first month of operation.EZIC note on day 17 On day 31, however, EZIC attacks the border directly. It aims to seize power in Arstotzka and demolish the wall that divides Grestin.EZIC note on day 31 As seen in ending 19 During the attack, the inspector can either help EZIC and join it or remain loyal to Arstotzka and defend the checkpoint. The eventual fate of the inspector varies depending on where his loyalties are earlier in the game (see below and endings 13, 14, 15, 17, 19 and 20). Required EZIC tasks '' the following day.]]There are five EZIC tasks that count towards getting ending 19 (the "good" EZIC ending) where EZIC agents blow up the wall on day 31, EZIC seizes power, and the inspector will be hired as an EZIC agent. To get this ending, the inspector needs to complete at least four of the following tasks: #Allow Mikhail Saratov to enter on day 11. #Allow Stepheni Graire to enter on day 14. #Allow Marie Escalli to enter on day 17. #Poison Khaled Istom on day 20. #Confiscate Kordon Kallo's passport, let him in, and give his passport to an EZIC agent on day 27. Note that these are the only tasks that will affect or prevent getting ending 20. Any other interaction, even if it involves people from EZIC, does not count. This includes giving Corman Drex a note back, accepting bribes, or killing the man in red on day 23 (doing the latter will end the game). The required tasks have been completed if an EZIC messenger is the second entrant on day 31. If they do not show up, this confirms that only three tasks or fewer have been completed and it is impossible to get ending 19. Completing any of the five EZIC tasks prevents getting ending 20. Gallery Ezic messenger.png|A hooded EZIC messenger. Corman Note.png|The card with Corman Drex's name on it. EZIC Note.png|The note Drex gives to the inspector. Ezic decoder.png|The decoder used to read the cipher. ezic cipher.png|The cipher bearing the names of Mikhail Saratov and Stepheni Graire when read with the decoder. graire decoded.png|Graire's name shown with the decoder. ezic symbol vonel.png|The paper M. Vonel shows the inspector when investigating a suspicious group. ezic note about istom.png|A note about Khaled Istom. Poison Packet.png|The package of poison an EZIC messenger gives to the inspector. Poisoning istom.png|Using the poison on Istom's passport. ezic passport decoder.png|Decoder used to identify an EZIC agent's passport. EZIC Passport Code Used.png|Using the decoder on Marie Escalli's passport to reveal EZIC letters. References de:EZIC es:La Orden de EZIC pl:EZIC ru:EZIC Category:Organizations